


On My Own Two Feet

by trinielf82



Series: Hooker AU [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily wanted a story with Kels as a hooker being roughed up by a john and Detective Nick comes to the rescue and thus this was born :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own Two Feet

The hand around his throat squeezed tighter and Kelly thought oh that’s gonna leave a bruise. He should probably be fighting this guy off but he was just so damn tired. Plus his pimp would be pretty pissed if he came back empty handed.  
So what was a little roughing up, by some over eager john? He’d make his fares for the night and call it a day.  
"You like that?" the man panted in his ear as bent down and bit into his shoulder, hard, really fucking hard.  
"What the fuck man?" Kelly yelled in spite of himself. The man had probably drawn blood with that one. his fucking shoulder was throbbing.  
"Shut your fucking mouth slut!"  
Kelly found himself suddenly spun around, his face pressed up against the alley wall.  
"I’m not paying you to mouth off" he growled, yanking Kelly’s head back then smashing his face into the wall.  
"Fuuck" Kelly moaned as his head cracked against the wall. Oh shit, this mother fucker was crazy. Coming into this alley was a mistake but that Detective with the red hair and his golden eyed partner had been making steady patrols on the streets. And Kelly really could not afford to get picked up again.  
He tried to buck the guy off of him, but he was a big ass bear of a man who dwarfed Kelly’s smaller frame.  
"That oughta shut you up huh boy" the man said grinding himself against Kelly’s ass. He twisted Kelly’s arm behind his back until he cried out in pain. "Pretty sure i can find a better use for that pretty mouth of yours."  
He spun Kelly back around and shoved two fingers into his mouth. “Suck on ‘em” he instructed  
Kelly shook his head, even as the man shoved his fingers further in, practically making him gag. Fuck this shit. No amount of cash was worth this kind of hit. He bit down on the fingers in his mouth til the asshole screamed in pain. The coppery taste of blood in his mouth, almost made Kelly gag for real.  
The john yanked his hand out of Kelly’s mouth looking down at his bloody fingers in shock “You lil bitch!” he roared and Kelly didn’t even have time to shield his face before the man reared back and full on punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.  
The bear was on him before he hit the dirty alley floor, ripping at his pants. Kelly tried to buck the guy off while simultaneously holding his throbbing face.  
So this was how it ended? he thought. by the hands of some asshole in an alley. Well what else did you expect? Hooking wasn’t exactly a risk free job.  
He waited for the guy to shove him to his stomach but the maniac grinned down at him “You’re gonna see everything i do to you you little bitch”  
Before Kelly could say anything the man was suddenly yanked up off of him and flung into a corner of the alley.  
what the fuck?  
"Grady!" a voice barked "Deal with that mother fucker"  
"With pleasure" a gleeful voice responded  
Kelly blinked up at the man looming over him  
"Oh shit" the guy said as he got a good look at Kelly’s busted up face  
Kelly smiled, or at least he thought he did, hard to tell when his face was just one big throbbing mass “Well hey there detective, fancy meeting you here”  
Detective Nick O’Flaherty stooped down next to Kelly, frowning “God dammit Kelly. Can’t stay out of trouble can you?”  
Kelly was immediately pissed off “You think because i’m what i am that i deserve this?” he struggled to get up, batting away the hand the detective offered him and rising to his feet on his own steam.  
Those green eyes pinned him “No, i don’t. No one deserves that. We’ll take you to the doc to get you….”  
"No! Just…" Kelly looked over to where the detective’s partner had the john cuffed and slumped to the floor. "I’m going home"  
"You don’t want to press charges?" Nick asked incredulously  
Kelly shook his head “What’s the point? Who’s gonna take me seriously?”  
"Look Kelly, we saw this guy roughing you up…”  
"I said no!" Going to the police station was the last fucking thing he needed. If Liam found out about this and that he got himself taken to the station, even if it was to make a report, he would be oh so fucked.  
Nick held out his hands as if to calm a wild animal. “Ok, fine. But at least let us clean you up. We got a first aid kit in the car”  
Kelly shook his head again “No. Thanks for your perfect timing.” He gave the detective a tentative smile and shuffled past his partner who was looking over at Nick his eyes wide. He was not some weakling who went off crying because some asshole decided he could do whatever he wanted just because he was paying for him for something.  
"What the fuck man?" he heard Grady say, as he walked away, willing his battered and bruised body to get him to where he was going.


End file.
